Don't cry
by NinkSmiley
Summary: I see her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. I see our hands. I hear her voice. She's laughing. But then it turns into screaming. I hear a gunshot. I see her blood. Her tears. All of this within a second. It's been 3 years and yet Tobias hasn't forgotten Tris. Not only that, he misses her more and more every day. but then an unexpected visitor comes. And i mean really unexpected.
1. Chapter 1- Angels aren't real

Chapter 1 – Angels aren't real I wake up and reach out to find Tris but she's not there. Then a huge wave of pain flashes through me. She's not there. It's been 3 years and still I sometimes forget. Those moments, shorter than a second are the best. Only you have to pay for them with pain. Lots of pain.

She's safer now. I know she is. Just for a moment the pain gets weaker but then it sharpens again.

There's no heaven. No angels. There's nothing after dead. Dauntless was wrong. There's just a miserable life, filled with pain and trying not to die for nothing. But you die for nothing. You just fall in endless darkness and you keep falling forever until you fall on the hard ground and then you just stay there.

There's nothing after. There's just this.

I feel something hot on my face. Tears. I wipe them away angrily. I lay on my bed curled up. I close my eyes.

I see her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. I see our hands. I hear her voice. She's laughing. But then it turns into screaming. I hear a gunshot. I see her blood. Her tears. All of this within a second. I suddenly open my eyes.

It's been 3 years and she still haunts me. She's still somewhere deep in my memory. I still see images like that on a weekly basis. They'll never go away. I'll never get over her.

I have to go to work. I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I hope people won't notice that I have been crying but my eyes are red. Most of the people I work with had gotten used to it anyways. They give me a sympathetic look or pat me on the shoulder and say: "It will get better, you'll see…"

But it won't.

"Don't cry, Tobias."

I quickly turn around. It was her voice. But I don't see her.

I turn back and I see the reflection of somebody's legs in the mirror.

I turn around again but this time I look up.

Tris.

She's sitting on my shower cabin swinging her legs. "I see you have found me at last."

It's really her. She's wearing black top and black jeans.

A thought flashes through my mind.

I'm hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 2- Angels are real

I collapse on the ground. I thought that I could bear to see her face again. But I can't. It's not her. It's a hallucination

Angels aren't real, angels aren't real.

Something lands near me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Don't cry Tobias," It's her voice again. Stupid hallucination.

Wait a minute. You can't feel a hallucination. You can't feel something that isn't real. But I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"You're not a hallucination, are you?"

"No."

It's really my Tris, it's really her.

Angels are real.

"Get up." She says. I get up. I see her now. She's better. No scars, no pain in her eyes, no blood. I hug her. She's really there and I can feel her. It's not a hallucination.

"Angels are real…" I whisper "Why did you come back?"

"I…just couldn't take it. Seeing you suffer every day. Angels visit people way more often than you think."

"How long will you stay?" Please let it be more than an hour.

"Not very long…" 30 minutes maximum I think to myself.

"Only for a week…" I kiss her. "Better a week than a day…" I say.

"I wish I could stay forever…" she whispers. "So do I."

I go away. "Hey where are you going?" she asks. She comes after me. Her footprints are light and she's barley touching the ground as if she was…flying.

"I'm taking time off at work. Why would I spend the best week of my life at work?"

She laughs. "Yeah, why?"


	3. Chapter 3- Angels don't come from heaven

"Yes but why won't you come?" asks my boss.

"See, I really need some time for myself…" "Look, Tobias, this is the last time okay? Just this week and then you only get time offs if you're ill, you understand?" "Yes, sir, thank you."

I sit next to Tris. "So, how's up there?" I ask her. She laughs. "Up there? Do you mean heaven? There's no heaven. I mean there kind of is, but it's definitely not up there. It's a different dimension. You understand?" "Hmm kind of…You said angels visit people more often than I'd think…What does that mean?" "Will…he came to Christina. A long time ago. When she forgave me for killing him. The night before Will was there. And now they have this special thing signed that Will can visit her every night…" "Why didn't you sign that?" "Because…" she sights "because that means you'll have to love me until you die. It means you'll never have a wife or kids because I'll be there every night in the corner of your room and I won't go away…" "I'm completely fine with that…" Her next word shock me.

"I'm not. Look Tobias, you…you've got the whole life ahead of you! I don't want you to not love another human being just because of me! I…I want you to be free!"

"I'd rather be captured every night with you than be free without you!"

"But I'm not even real! I'm not a human anymore! You can't put and angel with a human!"

"Then I guess I should just kill myself!"

"No!" she screams. That surprises me. "Don't you even dare to, Tobias! Suicide never makes you an angel! You'll become darkness!" Her voice is shaking and tears are strolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, sorry! Don't cry! Tris, I'm sorry. I won't kill myself. That would be pathetic!"

She looks up to me. "Promise?" "I promise." I kiss her on the forehead.

"I just don't want to lose you. Every single night after my death I missed you. The only thing that kept me going was that I'll see you again when you die." She sobs "But then Will told me he could visit Christina when he saw me crying one night…"

"It's okay. The only thing that matters is that you're here."

"With you…"


	4. Chapter 4- Angels like cake

I pull her closer to me. She snuggles to me and we say nothing for a really long time. We don't need words. Just having her here, her heart beating and her breath on my neck is enough.

"I love you." I say after a long time. "I love you too." Her voice breaks as she was trying not to cry. "Why are you crying?" "I'm not crying!" she says blinking her eyes rapidly. She clearly is upset about something. I don't want to upset her even more so I just squeeze her tighter to me.

"I could live…" she says after a long time. "I could try to fight until the help would come. Maybe if I would I'd still be alive…" "Tris…you got shot…" "No the point is that I just simply gave up. I didn't want to fight anymore…"

"Tris…you don't know this…but the doctors said you wouldn't make it, even if you got help immediately…"

We barley say a word after that. When it's time for lunch I have to go.

"Where are you going?" "Old habits…we still eat lunch in cafeterias. Umm… you probably can't go with me…because people will be staring…but can others see you?"

"Yes they can…No its okay, I'll wait here…" "Are you sure? I mean I could skip lunch." I say but at the same time my stomach growls, demanding food. She laughs. "Clearly you can't! Go eat. You must be starving!" "Okay, I'll bring you the cake!" she laughs again. "You promise you'll stay here?" "Where else could I go?" I kiss her in the forehead. "I'll just take a nap…time difference..." I raise my eyebrows. "Well you try to travel between dimensions!" she laughs.

I kiss her again and then leave my room. I'll try to eat my lunch as fast as I can but when I get to the cafeteria the queue is long and I have to stand in it for 30 minutes and when I finally get my food there's no place to sit. It takes me another 1 minutes to get a free seat next to Zeke and then I literary start throwing food in myself. "We're hungry aren't we?" he asks me. "You bet!" I mumble with my mouth full. "So…do you want to ride the zip line with me later?" "No, sorry I can't. And I wouldn't recommend that to you either with your stomach full." I take a napkin and wrap my cake carefully in it. "What are you doing?" "I just don't feel hungry, that's all. I'll save it for later." I say and quickly go before Zeke starts to suspect anything. Well maybe he knows it already because of Uriah…

I half run half walk back to my room. I don't want people to suspect anything but at the same time I want to be in my room as soon as possible. Will Tris still be there? What if she went back and I'll never see her again? I open the door.

Oh thanks god she's here. "Hey what took you so long?" "The crowd…" I mumble. "But I brought you this." Her face immediately changes when she sees the cake. "I haven't eaten that for…oh wow!" she suddenly hugs me. "Hey, hey it's just a cake!" "Yes I'm doing Uriah a favor. I promised him that if any one brings me cake I'll hug him in his name." "So I'm getting a hug form Uriah?" "No. this won was from me and this one is from Uriah." She hugs me again. "Now hug me again." "Why?" "Because I don't want to kiss Uriah."

She hugs me tightly and I kiss her.

It's not worth mentioning that the cake was gone in 3 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5- Angels disappear

It's getting darker outside and Tris watches the sunset through my little window.

"There's no sunset in heaven…" she mumbles. "I've forgotten how beautiful it is…" "Not as beautiful as you are…" I say and I kiss her. She manages to stop looking at the sun for a few seconds (if that's even possible) and kisses me back.

"I love you." She says. "I love you too." I reply "more than anything…" "Or anyone." She adds. "Apparently you have grammar books in heaven!" I joke. She laughs and kisses me again.

"Tris?" I whisper. I know that she's still awake. "Yes?" "You'll stay here? You won't go back to heaven? I mean tonight?" She kisses me. "Don't worry. I'll stay here." "Promise?" "I promise."

I don't fall asleep until I hear her steady breathing and know that she's asleep.

I wake up in the middle of night. I roll to Tris but she's not there. The other half of my bed is cold.

It was just a dream.

It was all just one happy dream.

I try to find one evidence that it wasn't a dream. Her shoes. She took them off. But they're not there. I check everything, but there's nothing.

Maybe she went to get some air. I run out of my room.

Please don't let this be just a dream. Please this had to be real.

I see someone in the cafeteria.

It's her.

I'm not sure of it, tough. It could just be another small woman. But she turns around.

"Tris!" I run to her and hug her tightly. "Where did you go? I was so worried!"

"Oh, Tobias I'm so sorry! I was hungry and I thought you wouldn't wake up. I wanted to leave you a note but there was no paper in your room. Sorry!"

"Don't do that again!"

"I'm really, really sorry Tobias!"

"It's okay." I kiss her. "Let's go back now, okay? People will see you."

The morning light shines on her beautiful face. Some of her hair has gotten out of her ponytail and are falling on her face. I stroke them back behind her ears. She wakes up and smiles.

"Good morning, angel." I whisper


	6. Chapter 6- Angels clean my room

"What do you want to do today?" I ask her. "I don't know. First I want to kiss you!" "Well you can't." "Why not?" "Because I want to kiss you!" "Okay, okay you win. Kiss me." "Well we're bossy aren't we?" I say and kiss her.

She looks around. "You're room is very messy…" "Go ahead, be my mom!" I try to make her laugh but she's still looking around biting her lip. "Wait…you aren't actually making plans on how we should clean it?" "Well if I can't leave the room, I'd like to make it look a bit nicer…" "Well you still sound like my mother…" "When was the last time you cleaned this?" "I don't know, 4 months ago maybe…" "C'mon let's clean this up!" she suddenly lands on a big pile of my clothes (and the expression on her face told me that they needed washing).

The next few hours we spend sorting all the things on the floor. We find some things I didn't even know I still had. Okay maybe cleaning your room is a good thing.

"Tris?" "Mhm?" "I really have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back…" "Okay, I'll move to the drawers…"

When I'm done I remember. Not the drawers!

It's okay, maybe she started from the top to the bottom. Or maybe she found something else on the floor.

But when I come back I see she didn't. She sits on the ground, looking at her photo.

She suddenly stands up and hugs me tight.

"I'm sorry…for all the fights we ever had and…" her whisper is getting really quiet now and the last words are like a breeze "…and for dying…"

"Hey!" I take her face in my hands "Why would I be mad at you?" I kiss her. "It's okay…"

It took longer than we thought but we finally sorted out my room.

I didn't even know I had another chair in it.

Wow.


	7. Chapter 7- Angels in the moonlight

**Hello this is your master speaking. I don't usually do that between chapters but this time I will. So first I would like to thank you for all the follows and reviews and especially to piepie1289 for all your encouragement (it kept me writing) and the main idea here is originally from her and I will shut up now or I'll spoil everything. **

The full moon shines through the window. I'm awake but Tris is asleep. Which is good because I'll have to go. I carefully get out of bed, not to wake her up. I take a pencil and a piece of paper (we found the paper after a good cleaning) and write:

_Hey angel!_

_You probably wonder where I am now. I just went out to get some things. Go back to sleep. I'll be back in half an hour max._

_T xxx_

I just hope she doesn't wake up and tries to find me because that would ruin the surprise. I put on my shoes and open the door really carefully. After I'm out I start running.

Okay she didn't wake up. I think. I put the note in the trash and start shaking her shoulder. "Tris, wake up…" "Hm?" she mumbles sleepily. "Come with me I want to show you something."

I take her hand and lead her to the roof.

The view is breathtaking. I've been up there a million times and it still takes my breath away. "But, Tobias, they'll see me!" "Nobody comes up here especially not at this time."

I take the food out of my backpack. "Do you want to have a picnic?" She smiles "Yes!"

We settle down and eat the food. The wind is howling around our ears and the moon is shining on her beautiful face. "Tobias… this is very beautiful and all but…I'm a bit cold…" I look at her. She is only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "Here." I take off my jumper and offer it to her. "It might be a bit too big for you…" I warn her. It is really big, big enough for her to pull her legs under. "Thanks." She says kissing me on the cheek. I kiss her back on the lips and then we just sit there, kissing.

After a while she says: "Tobias? Can I tell you a story?"


	8. Chapter 8- Angels without wings

What story? I don't know whether I should say yes or no. If I say no, I'll hurt her feelings. If I say yes, she might hurt my feelings. "Yes…"

My feelings have been damaged enough in the past three years. I could bear this.

"Divergents don't fit in the system, because they're different and for that they are most often punished with death.

I mean death in your human way, because most of you don't know about angels. But you also don't know that you can die in angel world too. And this time, it's real. It's darkness." She shivers. "You only get one chance in angel world and not everyone gets it. Suicidal people, murderers, mean spirited ones… I was lucky I got it.

But angel world has a certain system too. And people, who were Divergents when they were alive, are most often to stay Divergents after they die. But we call them…" she pauses for a moment, like she couldn't say that word "…wingless."

Wingless. Angels without wings.

"It's a horrible expression for us. We're not wingless because we don't have wings but because our wings are different…" "But you don't have wings…" I say hoping not to hurt her feelings. It's true tough. "Not here. In heaven I do. But if I do anything to thread their system they would be taken away from me and I would die."

I think about what she just told me.

"Why don't you stand up to them?" "Tobias this isn't like this. In heaven you either live forever or die forever. Nothing else." Her voice is shaking.

She'll never be safe. She's always in danger. She's dead, but she could die any minute.

"Promise me…you won't do…anything stupid." I say "Anything that could get you killed." "Tobias…" I feel pain in her voice "It's not really up to me…" "Promise me!" "I'll ty my best…" "No! It's not good enough! Promise me!"

She sights. And then slowly she whispers:

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9- Angels in my closet

"Tobias! Wake up!"

I open my eyes, just a bit. The sun has just started rising. "Tris…let me sleep…" I say and turn around. "But Tobias!" I pull the blanket over my head. She is shaking me and pulling the blanket off. What has gotten into her head?

Then I remember.

Sun is rising. There's no sunrise in heaven and she wants me to look at it. "Just this time…" I mumble and get out of bed. I stand in front of the window, blinking, because my eyes aren't used to the light yet. "Tobias? What are you doing?" "What? I'm watching the sunrise…" "It's beautiful but it's not why I woke you up…" Something's wrong with her voice. She sounds scared.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. "Zeke…he's worried about you…he's coming to you now." Wait what? "How do you know that?" "Uriah was with him tonight and then he told me when he was leaving…" My morning brains are still trying to process this. "You have to hide!" I say. She starts picking up her shoes and the rest of her stuff. "What are you doing?" I ask her. "Imagine the look on Zeke's face when he sees shoes, which are way too small for you, in your room."

She puts them in my closet and climbs in. "I'll try to shoo him away as soon as possible." I say. She nods. I just want to close the closet when she says: "Uhm…Tobias? If I were you, I'd put a shirt on…" I look down. I'm only wearing some baggy pants. "Good idea!" I say and close the door.

Just on time. I hear a knock on my door. I open them. "Hi Zeke!" Zeke walks into my room and then opens his mouth in surprise. "Four? What happened to all the junk you had?" "Umm w…I cleaned it yesterday. I could barely get to the bathroom." "Well I see you're doing fine…I just wanted to tell you that someone stole a bunch of food in the cafeteria…they found the leftovers on the roof. Funny story. Oh well I'll go now. Bye!"

Shoot. We forgot to clean the leftovers. I say goodbye to Zeke and then open the closet. Tris has her hand over her mouth and when she sees me she starts laughing.

"Why didn't you remind me to clean up?" I ask her. "I was too tired." She's still laughing. "Why are you laughing?" "Because I found these." She shows me a pair of underpants with hearts. I grab them out of her hands. "They were a gift. I don't wear them anyways…"

I try not to think about it but every time she looks at me she starts laughing. I soon give up and laugh with her.


	10. Chapter 10- Angels reading books

While I'm in the cafeteria I notice two things: Nobody's staring at me and everybody's talking about the food robbery. I try to focus on my food as Christina and Zeke and Caleb are literary screaming their theories in my ear, trying to hear each other from the noisy crowd. I wish I was deaf.

"I heard that if they find out who did it, the thief will have to clean dishes for a month…" says Caleb. "I definitely don't envy the thief…" says Zeke. "Maybe it was Four!" says Christina and I almost choke on my steak. I look at her. "What makes you think that it was me?" I ask her. "It wasn't Four. The leftovers belonged to two persons." says Caleb. "I can't even imagine Four having a date…" says Zeke. "Oh really funny…" I say and leave.

"Maybe next time I should steal less food. If they find out it was me I'll have to clean dishes for one month…And explain what I was doing on a roof with a picnic for two…" I tell Tris when I come back to my room. "The second one will definitely be harder… They're going to think you're nuts…" she says. "Oh…umm sorry about that I was just having a midnight picnic with my angel girlfriend… I'll get in the kitchen…" I joke. "I'm pretty sure Zeke would then eat more just to annoy you." "Well I would too if Zeke had to clean the dishes."

I give her the steak I took from lunch and she eats it gratefully. I notice that she's reading a book. "What are you reading?" I ask her. "Oh…umm I found it in your room…" she blushes. "It's called _200 leagues under the sea_." "Oh, this one's good." "Mhm…" she mumbles her nose in a book. "You look like your brother." I say. She laughs. "Maybe I'll give it to you when you go back…" she freezes. "Oh Tris sorry it's just that…you'll have to go back and…" I sit next to her. "I just don't want to think about leaving you. So let's not talk about it okay?" she says and kisses me.

"Wait." I say. I put the bookmark in her book and close it. "Now you can keep kissing me…" and we kiss. When we stop she says: "I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11- Angels get discovered

I am awakened by some strange tickling on my back. I'm a bit sad that I woke up, because I don't want this night to end even though the sun is shining through the curtains. The tickling continues. She's drawing lines on my back. I turn around to kiss her.

Then I hear a knock. Why can't these people leave us alone? "Four! It's me, Christina!" What is she doing here? "Can you wait for 5 minutes? Please?" I say. "Okay…" I slowly get out of bed. "I must hide again…" she mumbles, knowing that Christina is outside and can hear every word. I grab one of my shirts and throw it to her. "Put this on…" I whisper. I quickly go to the bathroom and put some jeans and a T-shirt on. When I come back Tris is nowhere to be seen. I knock on my closet and she knocks back. Then I let Christina in.

"Four…we know what's going on…" says Christina with a serious face. "We?" I ask her. "Me and Zeke…" "So you're a couple now?" "No! And don't change the topic!" she says irritated. "You're the one who just did it…" I say. She rolls her eyes and says: "Sometimes you can be really annoying. The point is I know why you're acting so strange." At this point I see I have nothing to lose and just confess it.

Fake confession of course. As far as I know Christina and Zeke they're assuming I have a girlfriend. "Yes me and…Agatha…we didn't want to tell you about us…" Seriously? Agatha? I'm so stupid. I look at her. She's confused. "Agatha? Stop lying! I know when you lie! And I know Tris is somewhere in your room." Honestly she could be a detective! But people mustn't find out about Tris! "How…How did you know?" my voice is shaking. "Evidence A: When I was standing in front of your room I heard talking. Evidence B: Angels are real. Didn't Tris tell you I see Will every night? Evidence C: You're happier."

Will. I was so stupid. Of course they knew. Will and Uriah. Damn! "So can you please tell Tris to stop hiding and says hi to her old friend?" she asks me. Tris opens the wardrobe. "Tris!" Christina runs to her and hugs her. "Don't tell anyone!" says Tris. "I'll have to tell Caleb! Poor guy's been missing you so much! Did you know he'll become a doctor?" "No I didn't. Four should have told me!" She turns to me. "Sorry he didn't tell me anything!" I say. "Why do you think he's been reading Human anatomy every time we see him?" Christina asks me. "I only see him at lunch and if you ask me that is not a thing to be reading while you're eating!" Honestly! Once some girl turned around and she saw the pictures and almost threw up.

"I'll have to go now! I'll tell Caleb! Even though he might not understand! He has to see you Tris, he really has! You look so much better. And why are you wearing Four's shirt?" Tris's cheeks turn bright red. "Oh god…" mumbles Christina. She says goodbye and leaves.

"Well this went easier than I thought…" I say.


	12. Chapter 12- Angels in the rain

About an hour after lunch it started raining. Tris was of course completely fascinated and she stood by the window looking down on little people. "Look how they're all running inside! How can they be afraid of rain?" she's got her hands and nose pressed to the window and she reminds me of a little girl. "They just weren't Dauntless…" I say. She turns to me and kisses me.

Then we hear someone knocking. Not again! "It's me and I have Caleb with me!" I recognize Christina's voice. "Nice try, Christina, but angels aren't real and you're not going to fool me. It's not 1st of April." I hear Caleb talking behind her.

I open the door. "Oh hi, Four! Sorry to disturb you and can you please tell Christina to shut up? She's trying to convince me angels are real but they…" Caleb shuts up when he sees Tris behind me. "Tris!" he runs to her and hugs her. "Christina, close the door. People are staring!" she closes the door and says: "Probably because your room is so creepily clean…" "You can thank me for that…Ow Caleb you're gonna break my ribs!" Caleb finally stops hugging her and he comes to me. I first think he's going to hit me for not telling him but instead he hugs me too.

"No Tris, people could see you!" I say. It's still raining and now Tris wants to go on the roof to the rain. "Besides you could get hit by lightning." "We'll go at night! And what lightning, it's just rain! And we'll take Christina and Caleb with us. And Zeke and Will." I look at her. "Will? What the…" "He comes to Christina every night remember? And we'll go at night!" I finally agree but if there'll be any lightings we'll go straight back home. "How come there's no weather in heaven?" I ask her. "Well there is what you imagine and if you want rain outside your window you can imagine it there and it will be there. But it isn't real…" I kiss her. "Now I can see your Divergent nature…"

There were no lightings until evening so me and Tris put on some jackets and tiptoed to Caleb's room. I just wanted to knock but Tris stopped me. "What?" I whisper. "Caleb's a light sleeper. When he sleeps a knock can wake him up." She whispers back. "Isn't that the point?" "I'm not finished. When he reads however he falls into this vortex and you must knock really hard to get him out." She lied down and looked in the gap between the door and the floor. "Reading. As usually…" "How did you know that?" "Years and years of experience." Tris smiles. I knock. Nothing. I knock harder. Still nothing. "Caleb!" Is he deaf? "Caleb! We're late!" says Tris. "Coming!" "Works like magic." She smiles. Caleb comes out slightly confused. "Sorry if we disturb you while reading about livers but I want to go out so put on a jacket." says Tris. "It was not about livers. And are you completely crazy? The chance of getting struck by lightning is quite high." Tris rolls her eyes. "Yea, yea…" she says. They really do love each other I have to admit. "Hurry up! We have to wake up Zeke and Christina and I expect the last one will be harder!"

We were only one doorway away from the roof now and finally Christina woke up from her half- sleeping on Will's shoulder and said: "What if there'll be any lighting?" "Then start yelling go back inside, go back inside." I open the door. I'm not surprised that Tris is the first one out. She is spinning in the rain and her hair is already wet. I come after her. And so does Zeke. "Why didn't anyone in Dauntless think of that?" he asks me. "I don't know." The cold rain wakes me up. I look to the door. There's Will and he's trying to pull Christina out but she's staying inside. "No Will, it's cold." "C'mon Christina!" she finally lets go and she screams as the cold rain touches her skin.

In a couple of minutes everybody were dancing happily on the rain. It's a crazy thing to do and we all have to thank Tris for that. "Will and Tris easy for you angels don't get ill, meanwhile we'll all be lying in bed with a cold for at least a week." says Christina. "But it's totally worth it!" yells Zeke.

Tris comes to me and kisses me. I return her the kiss.

"Eew, look at them!" I hear Christina's voice. "Yeah right like you never made out with Will…" says Caleb. "I did, but not in the rain and definitely not in front of everybody!" "Yet!" says Will. I don't actually see them but I guess they're kissing.

Just when I think to myself I couldn't be happier, a lightning lights all of our faces.


	13. Chapter 13- Angels shivering

"Inside!" yells Caleb. I grab Tris and pull her to the door. The lightning hit the building next to us and the thunder is so loud I think I'll go deaf. We all run back inside when lightning strikes again.

This time it hits out building. I feel the heat on my skin and before the thunder comes I put my hands over my ears. We run down, down to our rooms as quickly as possible. Because of the lightning the whole skyscraper is without the electricity. We run in the dark. Luckily we know the building so well we know exactly where our rooms are.

My room is dark and cold. Tris and I are both shivering and there's no hot water. We dry ourselves as well as we can and find some dry clothes. "You could die…" says Tris still shivering. "Tris…that was the most amazing crazy thing I ever did since you…" I don't even want to say it. "Anyways I had so much fun. The lightning would have hit our building anyways." She nods and wraps up in a blanket. "It's so weird…for rain to be so cold at summer." I've already stopped shivering but she's obviously very cold. "Come here." I say and hug her. "Are you warmer?" "A bit."

We lay in bed and after a while she stops shivering but her skin is still covered with goose bumps. It's half past midnight. "We only have two more days…" says Tris. I don't answer. I don't want to have just two days. I want to have infinity. I want her here forever and ever.

I know I can't. "I love you." I tell her. "I love you too." She says nothing after that and by her steady breathing I can tell she's asleep. I kiss her on the forehead and close my eyes too but I can't sleep. I think about what she's said. We do only have two more days. Two too short days. Then I'll fall back into a world without her. Maybe if I ask her to sign that thing she'll come every night. But I know she'll say no and then start talking something about moving on. Can't she see that I can't move on? I'm lost.

Completely lost.

I don't remember when I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14- Angels broken

When I wake up Tris is already up and she's sorting her clothes. "I don't remember you bringing a suitcase here." I say. "No every morning just new clothes appear. I just haven't figured out how to get rid of them." "Just throw them there!" I suggest and point to the ground next to the drawer. "I'll just stop thinking about them…" she says. "Good idea." I get up. She kisses me. "The electricity still isn't back so there's no warm water." She tells me. "Good to know." I say. She kisses me again. "What's with all the kissing?" I ask her. "I just figured that if I only have two more days with you I have to kiss you as many times as possible."

Now. Now's the perfect moment. "Tris? It's not necessarily just two days…" "Tobias I'm not signing it! Besides it gets calculated how many hours there are and then how many weeks and months and years so if all those nights were 7 years then we'll not be allowed to see each other 7 years after you die. And I want you to move on!" "I'll miss you. You'll miss me. Tris, it's a perfect solution!" "Look, Tobias, I'll think about it. I just really don't want us to argue." Okay. She'll think about it. "Thanks." I say and hug her.

We try to have a normal conversation then but none of us seems to focus. All I can think of is two days, two days, we only have two days. I get distracted watching at her pile of dirty clothes. "Tris? Why are you still wearing black?" "Once a Dauntless, always a dauntless." She jokes "No it's just that I…I like black, I guess. You're wearing black too." "Oh that's because I'm mourning." "But I'm right here!" "Yes but if I stop wearing black, people will think I got over you and I don't want them to think so because there's a bunch of teenage girls in here who have a crush on me and it's just horrible." "I'll have to practice my combat skills then." "Oh c'mon Tris! You really think you have to fight for me?" "Do I even stand a chance against a bunch of fifteen year-olds?"

She suddenly sounds sad. "What's wrong?" "I want you to move on but at the same time I don't want you to move on. I want you to stay with me but that means you'll suffer and I don't want you to suffer but if you find another girl I'll be alone." She breaks down in tears. "Tris, there will be no other girl! It's just you for me. No one else." I kiss her. "We only have two days now." She says. "Why don't we use them then?"


	15. Chapter 15- Angels and little angels

Around afternoon Christina comes knocking again. "I was just wondering do you guys want to play paintball?" she yells. "Not now Christina!" yells Tris back. "Okay can I stop yelling now people are looking at me like I'm an idiot!" Yells Christina. "What was that? I didn't hear you. Speak louder!" yells Tris. "I don't like you." says Christina and leaves.

"I think Christina was happy that I didn't go…" "Why?" she asks me. "Because I'm the best shooter and she always gets this luck to be in the opposite team. So they almost always loose." "Remember when we won in capture the flag?" "Oh yes. You were great. I'd never remember to go on the Ferris wheel." "Hey! It's my brother who's smart, not me!" "Well but he isn't brave, is he?" "Well…he kind of is…" "My point is that it was the best possible thing to do in the given situation." "You sound like Caleb now." she mumbles.

"Hey Tris, I have a question. Is Al in heaven?" "Uhm…this is actually hard to explain. See, when you die you go like in some sort of a court, where they decide if you deserve another life. Usually suicidal people don't make it. And you sometimes have to wait. I waited 1 week for them to make a decision. Al…he's still waiting. His suicide wasn't like other suicides. He did good things but he also did bad things. But his case is frozen. They can't decide." Well naturally. Poor Al. "Wait, wait, wait! You had to wait for a week?" "Well yes they were considering about whether I've done more good than bad and I almost became like Al until Will showed up and said that it wasn't my fault that I shot him and he'd do it too so I got in." "But you have done more good!" she looks at me. "Like?" "You sacrificed yourself for your brother!" "I did what I had to…"

I feel numbness in my left hand. "Tris I hate to say this but you're kind of stopping the blood flow in my arm…" "Oh yeah umm sorry!" She lifts her head so I can reposition my arm. "Thanks." I kiss her on the forehead. "It's so dark outside…" she says. "It's just the clouds. Do you want me to turn on the light?" "No I'm good. And is the power back on already?" "It has to be. The paintball guns are in the basement and Christina would never go by foot." She slightly nods. I start playing with her hair. "Do you know how to make a braid?" she asks me. "I think I do but your hair is too short." It's so silky between my fingers.

"My mom and dad are going to have another baby…" she says. "What?" "You can live on in heaven. I'm getting a little brother." She sounds happy "He should be born next week or so…" "Is he going to be human?" She shakes her head. "Only 50% of people are born as humans. Human babies are born to human parents and angel babies are born to angel parents." "What if one parent is angel and another human?" "I don't know…It has never happened before." She turns around.

I ask her if they have a name already later, but I found out she has fallen asleep.


	16. Chapter 16- Angels and fake Amity bread

She must have turned back to me sometime at night. I wake up earlier than her. I think she's dreaming of something because her eyes move under her eyelids. If I get out of bed I'll probably wake her up so I just try to sleep again.

It hasn't been a minute until I hear a panic scream. "No!" I quickly open my eyes. It's Tris. "Tris? Did you have a nightmare?" She nods. I hug her. "What was it about?" "You…and Caleb… died…and…" she starts sobbing "…and they wouldn't let you come to angel world." "Hey, it's okay. That's not going to happen." I say. She leans her head on my shoulder. "I don't want to leave you." I completely forgot. Today's the last day. "I don't want you to go." "I'll have to go though. Tonight, at midnight."

Midnight. We only have 18 more hours. "It's always easier to come than to leave." I say. "I want to go to the roof at midnight." "Okay. It's still early." I say "Nobody comes to breakfast before 8 am. So if you want to go to breakfast and then we can go to Caleb's room." "Okay." She nods.

"I hope that's not Amity bread." She says taking one. "Don't worry. Want a muffin?" She nods and takes one. Someone comes to the cafeteria. I just want to tell Tris to hide, but I see its Christina. She sees us and comes to our table. "I was just looking for you." She says and sits down. "You look like you barley slept tonight." says Tris. "Thanks for your honesty and blame Will." I turn to her. "Excuse me I am eating here!" Tris laughs. "Okay, okay sorry. Why aren't you bothered when Caleb reads his stupid book about kidneys?" "Because he stays quiet about it. Not like you. Girls!" "Guys!" Tris just looks at our argument laughing. "Tris is the only sane girl in the world." I say. "I don't think so…" says Christina, looking at her doubtfully. "Oh stop it! I'm gonna choke!" says Tris. "Sorry." "Well anyways, we have to go. We have to visit Caleb, right Tris?" "Yes. I was just thinking. Maybe that was Amity bread." "What would make you think so?" I ask her.

"Because it makes you happier, no matter how much sadness you feel at the moment"


	17. Chapter 17- Angels and angel world

"Wait, what?" Caleb still can't process the fact that he's getting a baby brother. "Are you deaf or something?" "No, but I don't understand? How can a person – a dead person – have a baby? It's impossible! Is then the baby dead too?" "They're not dead…they just don't live here anymore. Right Tris?" I jump in. "Yes…umm so mom and dad wanted me to tell you this if I run into you." "Uh…okay." Says Caleb still slightly confused "Anything else you guys want to tell me?" Tris shakes her head. "Well yes there is one thing. Christina wants you to stop reading Human anatomy when we're eating." I say. "Well then I shall read it even more to annoy her." "That's the spirit!" Says Tris and gives him a high-five. Caleb looks at his watch. "Okay, I'll be going now; I'm late for my classes." "Wait Caleb! I want you tonight on the roof at midnight. You must come 10 minutes earlier." "Wait why…" he looks at me "You're going back, aren't you?" he says with a broken voice. "It was only for a week…" says Tris looking down. "Okay, I'll come." Promises Caleb. Then he pushes us out and slams the door in front of our faces.

"I kind of feel sorry for him." She says when we're back in my room. "Kind of?" "I mean we're all moving on in heaven and he's just back here all lost. Mom and dad never visited him. Until today he didn't even know he's going to get a little brother. It feels like we shut him out." "Don't worry he has us. I think…when you died I started hating Caleb for it. But then I just realized he might be the only one who feels exactly like I do, maybe even worse." She kisses me. "And you told me you were still working on kind?" I smile and kiss her again.

"I wanted to ask you something yesterday." I say. "What?" she smiles at me. "Do you have the name…for your brother?" "Oh…umm no, not yet. Why?" "I was just wondering. I do have another question. There are so many dead people. Aren't you running out of space?" "Not everybody makes it. And we're sorted. By the year of birth. People born in the same decade go in the same section. But you can visit people in other sections." She explains. "Shouldn't your parents be too old to have a baby?" "You can change your age. You can age on but then you can jump back to the age you want. But angel borns do age on until they reach 18. Then they move in the different section and they can switch age again. It's kind of complicated isn't it?" I nod. "So how old are you now?" "19. I decided to age on until you die and then we can choose how old we'll be. Are you okay with that?" "Absolutely." She kisses me on the cheek.

We cuddle and I hear the clock ticking. Every second we're closer to midnight.

The evening light shines through the window. "I'm going to miss that." Says Tris "But not as much as I'm going to miss you." "I'm going to miss you too." I say and wrap my hands around her "So much. Promise me you'll consider about signing it." "I promise." She mumbles into my shoulder.

"Tobias! Tobias! Wake up!" "Mhm yes, what?" "It'll be midnight soon."


	18. Chapter 18- Angels in the sky

The wind is howling around my ears. 10 minutes to midnight. Caleb comes. The stars are so bright I can see his eyes. They're red and swollen as if he's been crying. He swallows.

9 minutes to midnight. I look up in the sky. Billions and billions of stars are shining on our faces. Tris is sitting on the edge of the roof. I come and sit to her. She grabs my hand.

8 minutes to midnight. "Why is life so unfair?" I ask her. Caleb sits on the other side. "Because that's life." Answers Tris with tears in her eyes.

We hear the door opening behind us. Christina, Will and Zeke come. 7 minutes to midnight.

Tris looks up in the sky. "I wish we were stars. Stars are forever." "No they're not." Says Caleb "Nothing is forever." "I wish it was." Says Tris with a broken voice.

6 minutes to midnight. I feel tears in my eyes. I try hard to swallow them. She sees Christina. "Sorry. Caleb told me and I told Zeke. We just want to say goodbye." "It's okay."

5 minutes to midnight. We slowly get away from the edge. Tris comes to Will. "I'll see you in the morning. Please, every time you visit Christina tell her to tell Tobias I'm okay. Please." She says. "I will." says Will.

4 minutes to midnight. Zeke. "Say hi to my brother." He says. "okay. And you…make sure everyone's okay."

She comes to Christina. "Christina. You are the best friend in the whole world." Christina is crying. 3 minutes to midnight. Tris hugs her.

Caleb is also crying. "Caleb I promise I will talk mom or dad into visiting you one day. And I promise I will tell our little brother as much about you as possible. And…" Tris swallows "…you are the best brother in the world." She hugs him

2 minutes to midnight. I feel tears in my eyes, she comes to me. She hugs me. "Don't cry." She mumbles. I try to swallow my tears. We stay hugged. 1 minute to midnight. I pull her closer to me.

30 seconds. "I love you." Says Tris. "I love you too." She kisses me.

20 seconds. She hugs me one last time.

10 seconds. Suddenly giant white wings grow from her back.

She flies up in the sky.


	19. A word from (a completly crazy) author

**Umm okay hi this is me speaking. First I'd like to apologize if this wasn't the way you expected or if it made you cry. **

**Now I'd like to ask you something. You know the song Happy from Despicable me 2? I want you to search it on YouTube and play it until the refrain (chorus whatever) starts. Then put it on pause until further notice.**

**Okay so this whole story is 23 pages long on Word and it's the longest thing I've ever written. Yay me!**

**I want to thank you all for the follows and reviews and if you want to ask me any questions just PM me or review.**

**Now might just be the time for you to press play again on Happy. **

**I will answer any questions but I will not spoil anything for the second part.**

**Now see the point of this song? **

**I don't know when I will start writing it, maybe today, maybe next week, maybe next year no, no, no that's way too long.**

**So that's it for the first part. **

**Oh yeah and you can pause the song now. **


End file.
